On The Corner Of Elm And Oak
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Just a shorty to get you guys by. Nick/Katie Number 20 in Something Beautiful Series.


A/N: I know I know not the couple you were hoping for but I to progress them so Katie can actually have her baby that's long overdue. I am working on Sara/Greg storyline I am. Hopefully this will tide you over just a touch until I can get it out. Still don't own anything. Sorry it's short.

* * *

"Nick! Where are you?" Katie almost screamed as she swung her bags onto the couch going in search of her husband, who looked adorable as he came out of the bedroom rubbing his palm into his eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed from snuggling too close to the pillow and blankets and looked extremely sexy in just pajama bottoms and nothing else. Katie licked her lips staring at his chest only his voice brought her out of the trance to tell her she'd been caught staring.

"Like what you see?" he couldn't help but ask as he caught his very pregnant wife staring at his bare chest. She nodded and licked her lips again

"I like to touch it even better" she admitted walking towards him, he gave her a slow lazy kiss that had her groaning as he ended it, she wanted more.

"Miss me?" he asked noting how tight her arms had clasped around his neck to bring him closer, her definition of an answer was to kiss him again.

It was after a very short fifteen minutes in her opinion did she pull away.

"We continue that and I'll forget what I came home to tell you" she smiled seeing her lipstick on his lips and above.

"So what was so important that you couldn't wait another four hours until I got up?" his fingers finding the skin under her maternity shirt as his hands rested on her hips and brought her as close as her stomach would allow.

"Holding me close like that is _not _helping" she back out of his embrace and over to the table, both her feet and back hurt but she wouldn't give it up for anything.

"That house on the corner of Elm and Oak, the that's far back no houses to either side, the empty lot behind it?"

"Vaguely is that the house that's almost the size of a mansion?" he thought back to driving past the house a while back, why he couldn't remember.

"That's the one, guess what?"

"I don't know"

"It's for sale!"

"What does that have to do with us?"

"I made an appointment to go see it in twenty minutes"

"Wait a second, that house will cost close to half a million dollars, and what's wrong with this one?"

"It's too small, we'll have to move anyways if we have another one so why not now. Go get dressed I want your opinion" he looked at her dumbfounded, no way did they have that kind of money, not to mention they'd be paying mortgage payments until they were six feet under and probably still have to pay.

"No we can't afford it" she did the one thing he hoped she wouldn't do; she pouted.

"But" she started

"No" she looked ready to cry and walked away whispering loud enough

"Sorry if I wanted to look at my dream house" he heard a sniffle as she went towards the small backyard they had. Boy did he feel guilty not once had she said she wanted to buy it she simply said why not move not like they had to and he told her no. He felt pretty low and made his way back towards the bedroom to get dressed knowing the only thing to put a smile on her face was to go see the house with her.

Finding her sitting outside ten minutes later her eyes looking up when he walked out, ready to go he'd shower later for now it was a baseball cap and shades.

"Ready?" he held his hand to help her up, her chaste kiss was a silent thank you.

--

"How could the house look so beautiful on the outside and be so trashy on the inside?" Katie asked as they came back an hour later.

"It definitely needs some work that's for sure" she nodded agreeing, feeling crushed that too much work would have to be done on top of the asking price.

She relaxed a little bit as his hands began to massage her shoulders his attempt to cheer her up.

"Thank you for coming to see it with me" her voice low, he hated seeing her like this "I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed early" it was his turn to nod as she accepted a short kiss and waddled off to the bathroom.

Nick waiting until he heard the shower turn on did he find the card that he slid into his pants and waited a few more seconds just to be sure before making a phone that he would probably regret.

_After all whatever his wife wants; she gets. _


End file.
